


Beg For It

by venomandchampagne (sushibunny)



Series: I've Caught Myself Wishing [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And He Kinda Likes It, Baby Vampire Klaus, Caroline's Blood Is The Cure, Dark Caroline, Dying From A Werewolf Bite Should Not Be This Sexual, F/M, Hey Look More Blood Sharing, Klaus Gets Bitten By A Werewolf, Klaus Is In Over His Head, Klaus Might Have A Thing For Being Dominated, Original Hybrid Caroline, Somehow This Turned Into Blood Sharing, i don't know what happened, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/venomandchampagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which she makes him beg for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dani_grl82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_grl82/gifts).



> Klaroline Fanfiction Week 2014, June 24, Day 2: Dark
> 
> Prompt from dani_grl82: Role reversal where Caroline is the Original Hybrid and Klaus was bitten and needs the cure. She makes him beg for it.
> 
> Could maybe be considered a bit of dub-con, I'm not sure, so I'll just leave you with that warning in case.

Klaus stumbled, coughs wracking his body as he leaned against Elijah for support. The bite on his neck itched and burned, his vision blurring as his brother all but dragged him into the imposing mansion of the Originals.

It had only been a few hours and he could already feel reality slipping from his grasp. He could swear he had seen Henrik before, pointing his finger as he accused Klaus of killing him. Rebekah had assured him he was only hallucinating, tears filling her eyes.

And now here he was, in the home of his only hope. He could feel his brother tense as he pulled him into a darkened room, or perhaps it was only dark to Klaus, everything was becoming hazy as the werewolf venom spread through his body.

He raised his head with much difficulty, looking for his salvation, and the cause of his current state.

_Her_.

In a large antique chair in the center of the room sat the Original Hybrid, Caroline Forbes. He couldn't help but be struck by her beauty, even as she looked down at him with a cruel smirk from her throne. How could someone who looked so innocent, with blonde curls cascading over her shoulders, wearing a pretty flowered sundress, be so evil?

But then he focused on the surroundings. The room was sparse, only a few chairs and a couch along with a few bookshelves occupying the space. But the thing that stood out was the body behind her chair. He could tell it was a male, a human, and that he was dead, drained of his blood. The heavy scent of blood in the air had his eyes darkening in unconscious response, veins appearing under his eyes.

He noticed the innocent looking girl licking her lips, fresh blood disappearing with her tongue, effectively dispelling the façade of purity.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Mikaelson vampires. Charmed, I'm sure," the hybrid smirked, crossing her legs in a way that completely clashed with her pure appearance.

"We were told you could help my brother," Elijah said, his voice calm despite the anxiety he felt.

He lowered his brother onto a nearby couch, wincing as Klaus groaned in pain, head falling back against the armrest.

Caroline stood, walking over to the vampire writhing on the couch, pursing her lips as she took in his current state.

"Hmm, wolf bite. Nasty business," she drawled, her voice uncaring as she turned her attention to her nails.

"As if you had nothing to do with this," Klaus gasped out, sweat rolling down his pale face as he attempted a glare.

The dark grin that crossed the hybrid's lips sent a chill through him. "Aw, was I not subtle enough, sending one of my hybrids to bite you?" she mocked, leaning down closer to his face, the scent of fresh blood still clinging to her. "Honestly, I expected to hear your pleas for the cure much sooner. How disappointing," Caroline tsked, running a taunting finger down the length of his nose, flicking the end roughly.

Klaus attempted to growl at her, but ended up coughing uncontrollably, his chest constricting painfully.

"Forgive my brother," Elijah placated, pleading with the Original as he shot his prideful brother a glare. "We're here to ask you for the cure. Please."

Caroline turned her cool gaze on the older brother, regarding him icily. "Oh the ever-proper Elijah. But it's not you who should be begging me."

She turned her attention back to the frail vampire on the couch, life draining from him every second as the venom coursed through his veins. Klaus gave his best attempt at a glare, his ego unaffected by his condition.

"Please Miss Forbes, my brother is prideful, but he does not deserve to die," Elijah tried again, willing his brother to for once set aside his pride, for his own sake.

"I think that's up for interpretation," she mocked, smirking at the stricken Klaus. Turning back to Elijah she gave him a dismissive look. "You may go. I wish to speak with your dear brother alone."

Elijah frowned. "But-"

"Now." the hybrid bit out, turning on the vampire with glowing yellow eyes. "Stefan will escort you out," she added coolly, nodding at the Original Vampire who entered the room.

Elijah gave one last pleading look to his dying brother, silently begging him to put aside his ego for once, before he allowed Stefan to lead him from the room.

Once they were alone Caroline turned back to the baby vampire on her couch, regarding him with curiosity. She sat down on the couch beside him, roughly pushing him aside as she made room, ignoring his grunt of pain.

"Sorry, sweetie, but you're just collateral damage," she said, not sounding apologetic in the least. "Your family has meddled in our affairs one too many times, an example had to be made."

When he made no move to reply, his narrowed eyes her only answer, she continued.

"Now, Klaus, is it?" she drawled, her voice sounding bored as she looked down at him where he lay beside her. "Why exactly should I spare your life?"

"You shouldn't," he ground out, noting the surprise that passed through her eyes before the cold indifference returned. "Because if you do, I'll kill you myself."

Caroline suddenly threw back her head and laughed, shocking Klaus with how lovely it sounded. "You're either really brave or really stupid," she said, amusement tinging her voice. "I like it."

Klaus glared, "I wasn't trying to be amusing."

She merely chuckled, leaning down over him until her chest practically brushed his, her face inches from his own. "You know, most people would be afraid of me. And most people in your particular position would be a bit more agreeable, seeing as I'm the only chance you have at living," she said, her voice sickeningly sweet, the threat in her undertone not missed by him.

"Well, I'm not most people, love," he wheezed, blinking rapidly as the room seemed to darken further.

"Mmm, I see that," she purred, pulling back and returning to her seated position.

Klaus found himself strangely missing her closeness, deciding it must be a side effect of the venom, a mere hallucination.

"Do you want to die?" she asked suddenly, tilting her head to look at him curiously.

He tried to focus on her, narrowing his eyes. "No," he whispered, his voice rough. It was becoming increasingly harder to speak.

"Sounds like it's getting bad," Caroline tutted, running a manicured nail down his chest, stopping at his belt, causing him to shiver; from the sensation or the venom, he didn't know. He offhandedly thought her red polish was strangely fitting. "I could save you, you know," she continued, tracing patterns along his abdomen with her finger. "Show you why life is worth living. All you have to do… is  _beg_."

Klaus suddenly jerked his head up, breaking out of the hypnotizing spell her finger caused. He immediately regretted the movement, his muscles crying out in pain, the dizziness increasing. "Never," he managed to grit out, glaring harshly at the blonde.

She smiled down at him darkly. "Then you can die," she said simply, raising her eyebrows at him in challenge.

When he made no move to retract his statement, she grinned wickedly at him before shifting to throw a leg over his hips, straddling him, her dress hitching up dangerously high on her thighs. Klaus tried to swallow, his throat suddenly dry as she lowered her arms on either side of his body, supporting herself on her hands on the couch.

Caroline began to crawl up his body in a way that screamed predator. The vampire could do nothing but watch as she moved along him, her body pressing against his. It was both arousing and terrifying.

As her face came level with his, her eyes seemed to glow yellow in his darkening vision. "Well, if you're just going to let yourself die, then there's no use wasting perfectly good blood," she mocked, her pouty lips inches from his own as she flashed her fangs.

Before Klaus could respond, she shifted her head down, latching onto his throat harshly with her fangs. He let out a silent scream as she drank from him, the fresh venom from her bite making his veins burn.

But even as he felt the pain, a strange pleasure shot through his body. The feeling of her drinking his blood strangely erotic, though he supposed it made sense, he had heard about blood sharing between vampires, apparently it was no different for hybrids, Caroline moaning against his neck as she drained what was left of his life force.

It was agony and ecstasy all at once.

And it was killing him.

The world went dark, his vision clouding over, and all he could sense was the feeling of her lips on his heated skin, her sharp fangs sunk into his flesh, the pull of his blood as it left his body, and the harsh sting of her venom.

"Wait!" he breathed, the sound of his own voice barely registering in his ears.

He felt the flow of his blood slow as the hybrid paused, slowly raising her head after licking his neck clean, drawing a shiver from him. He couldn't see her but he imagined she was looking at him in that same curious way as before.

Klaus felt her shift against him, her hips pressing tantalizingly into his as she moved her face above his, her lips brushing against his this time. He felt the wet warmth of his own blood as her lips moved as she spoke, causing heat to rise in his chilling body.

"What was that?" she purred against his mouth. "Does the prideful baby vampire have something to say?"

He opened his mouth to speak, a haggard breath leaving his lips as he sought the energy to answer her. "Please… I want… to live…" he managed to rasp, shuddering as she hummed against his mouth.

"If I save you, you'll be mine," Caroline said, her voice suddenly possessive, her mouth raising from his.

He felt his tongue swipe out to lick his blood from his lips, the tang of the venom burning his tongue in an odd way. He heard her make a pleased sound at his actions, gasping as she ground her hips into his, though he was too weak to respond in any way.

"Mmm, you are _delicious_ ," she purred and even without sight he could feel her eyes boring into him. "Just say the word and the cure is yours. Who do you belong to?"

Once again he pushed aside his pride, the strange draw he felt towards the blond hybrid pulling his answer from his lips. "You. I'm yours," he rasped, his body beginning to shudder uncontrollably as the venom overwhelmed him.

He felt her lips press harshly against his mouth in a heated kiss that surely would have drawn a moan from the vampire had he the strength left to produce one. Her tongue invaded his mouth, the taste of his own poisoned blood overwhelming.

"Mine," she husked before pulling back, sweeping her curls away from her neck and baring it to him. She leaned forward, slicing the skin with a red nail, letting the blood fall onto his lips before she pressed her neck to his mouth. "Have at it," she whispered darkly, moaning in pleasure as his tongue lapped at the cut, gaining strength from her blood before his fangs descended, piercing her flesh as he drank hungrily.

Klaus' arms wrapped around her unconsciously, holding her body close, making sure she wouldn't pull away, not that he could stop her if she truly wanted to leave. He felt her fingers move to his hair, playing with his short curls as he continued to drink from her, the taste of her blood exquisite.

"Yes," she hummed, eyes flickering shut in pleasure. "Too bad I can't sire you, that would have been a lot of fun," she chuckled darkly, laughing outright as his growl. "Oh, but do I have plans for you, pet," she said ominously before she tightened her grip in his hair, yanking his head away from her neck, fangs torn from her flesh.

Klaus tried to protest, still weak from his ordeal, desiring more of her intoxicating blood, when she stopped him with a pointed look.

"Now, now. I think you've had enough," she chided, releasing her grip on his hair, reaching back to grab one of his hands instead.

He watched with rapt attention as she brought his finger to her mouth, running it along her teeth until it caught on a fang, the razor sharp tooth slicing into his skin. Klaus' hiss turned into a low groan as her lips wrapped around his finger, sucking up the blood that flowed from the small cut.

"Mmm, all better," she purred, giving his finger one last swirl of her tongue before she released it.

He followed her movements with hungry eyes as she pulled back from him, grinding down onto him teasingly before she rose from the couch, a clear warning in her eyes stopping him from attempting to touch her. He was still too weak to get up himself, his mind still cloudy.

Klaus heard her call for Stefan, another Original, and he scowled at the thought of them together. But why should he care, she was only the person, no, the creature who had condemned him to… whatever this was.  _Hers_. What did that even mean?

"There you are," she chided as her friend appeared, giving him a teasing smile, one Klaus suddenly wished he was on the receiving end of. "My new pet is still hungry, bring us something to eat, would you?"

Stefan rolled his eyes, not interested in her latest scheme. "If you insist," he sighed, turning on his heel to fulfill her request.

Not even a minute later Stefan reappeared, a dazed young man trailing behind him, clearly compelled.

"Suitable?" he asked, his tone indifferent.

"Don't brood so much, Stef, you'll get wrinkles," Caroline chided, reaching out and grabbing the man's arm, dragging him over to the couch. Stefan left with a shake of his head, leaving her to it. "Sit," she compelled, the blonde man quickly obeying her.

She sat down on the human's lap, running her nose along his neck, breathing in his scent. She turned to Klaus, noticing he hadn't moved.

"Not hungry?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in question, knowing the vampire must be ravenous.

Klaus averted his gaze, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "I don't… I don't feed from humans," he managed to say, his voice still hoarse.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well, we're going to have to change that," she said matter-of-factly, raising her chin. "Come on Klaus," she said sweetly, holding his eyes as her fangs descended and she ran them along the human's neck. "You'll like it, I promise," she whispered seductively, biting into the flesh before her.

He watched her close her eyes in pleasure as she fed slowly, drawing it out. He felt compelled to join her, raising slowly into a seated position on the couch, dragging himself towards the other end.

The hybrid pulled back as he settled in beside the walking blood bag, eyeing him curiously. She gave a small sound of surprise when he yanked her away from the man and onto his own lap, holding her there with all the strength he still possessed.

Instead of scolding him, she only smirked, pulling the human's bleeding neck towards them. "Taste it," she coaxed into his ear, her lips brushing the sensitive skin there.

The scent of the blood was overwhelming. He was so hungry, he couldn't help when his fangs descended, eyes darkening as he bit harshly into the open wound. Caroline made a pleased sound as he drank, stroking his back.

When he pulled away a few moments later, unsure, she crashed her lips into his, pulling a moan from them both as they tasted the blood on each other's tongues. She pulled away again, far too soon for his taste, giving him a sultry look.

"Drink up, you'll need your strength," she said cryptically, returning to the human's neck, feeding.

Klaus followed suite, biting into the other side, feeding with her, the sensation oddly sensual. He felt the man's life slip away, unable to force himself to stop, his hunger too great. When the human went limp in their arms he pulled back, finding Caroline watching him, her eyes strangely prideful.

"Yes, you'll do nicely," she hummed, pulling him in for another heated kiss.

He couldn't understand this sudden pull she seemed to have over him. Maybe Original blood did something to you? Or maybe it was just the mysterious Original herself. He had seen many men fall at her feet ever since the Originals had arrived in town. He had just assumed they were all compelled, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Now, get some rest," she said pushing him back down onto the couch. "We have a lot to do when you're feeling better."

Her mysterious statements unnerved him, but he felt the exhaustion overcome him, driving out any will he might have had to question her.

"Stefan will take out the trash, don't worry," Caroline added, gesturing to the body at the end of the couch. "Sweet dreams, Klaus," she said, the dark smile back on her lips.

Klaus shuddered as he watched her leave, his eyes already drooping shut. He wondered if he hadn't just condemned himself to a fate worse than death as he drifted off, dreams of lips and nails as red as blood filling his thoughts.


	2. I Hate That I Need You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the promised smut ;)
> 
> Originally posted on June 4th 2015.

The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes was that he was no longer in the room from before, instead finding himself tucked in between crisp sheets in a large bed. His head was still slightly foggy, an aftereffect of the venom, he assumed. Looking to his left, Klaus saw the glass of blood his nose had informed him of waiting on the nightstand and his fangs dropped instinctively, his hunger still close to the surface after last night. The glass was drained in mere seconds, the fresh blood soothing the last aches from his body, clearing the haze of his mind.

And then he promptly wished it hadn't.

It all came rushing back to him; the bite, the cure, the bargain, the man he helped kill. Her.

The blood in his stomach now felt unwelcome, churning unpleasantly as guilt and worry began to weigh down on him. What exactly had he agreed to?

"Now, now, none of that."

His head shot to the door at the sound of the smooth voice, finding the object of his thoughts leaning against the doorframe. A shudder, one not entirely stemming from fear, ran through him at the sight of her, short red miniskirt and tight fitting blouse paired with a pair of spiked heels that looked almost as deadly as the blonde herself. Her appearance was much less innocent looking today, though he supposed that part of the ruse was useless at this point.

Caroline entered the room with a supernatural grace Klaus no longer found surprising, small smirk playing on her painted red lips as she approached the bed. "I can't have my newest plaything getting all mopey, now can I?"

"I'm not your plaything," he spat, his voice rough from sleep.

The hybrid merely giggled, a sound that was jarringly off compared to her personality; it made Klaus shiver.

"Aren't you though?" she asked, leaning back onto the bed near his feet, hands resting on the cream bedspread, propping her up. "Or did you forget our little deal? You're mine now, pet."

"I didn't forget," he hissed, leveling her with a glare, though she just smiled at him.

"Good! Now, let's see, what should I do with you now?" she wondered, bringing a long nail to tap on her lips thoughtfully. "Watching you drain that guy last night was amusing, maybe we should do that again?"

Klaus' eyes widened in fear. "No! I refuse to kill innocent people!"

She slowly turned her head to look at him, her blue eyes flashing deadly cold for a moment before the mask of indifference returned. "I could always compel you," she said nonchalantly, as if she were talking about the weather and not taking away his free will. "But that's no fun, is it?" she pouted, red lips seeming larger than usual as she frowned, his eyes drawn to them.

The young vampire froze at her words, fear surging through his veins as much as the stolen blood. He couldn't bring himself to say anything, wishing he still had access to vervain, though he had a feeling that wouldn't stop her for long; if anything it would make things worse for him. But then again, hadn't he already given up his free will in exchange for his life? A chill ran through him at the realization, yet a small part of him was excited by the thought of being under her total control. What was wrong with him?

"Mmm, good choice," she murmured, observing his silent compliance. "Now, let's have a look at you," she said, rising from the bed, beckoning him to do the same. "I want to make sure my pet is all better."

Klaus frowned at the order, suddenly feeling like a horse gone to market. He knew he had no choice though, throwing back the sheets and rising to thankfully unshaky legs, stiffly moving to stand in front of her.

"There we go, see? That wasn't so hard was it?" she praised, seemingly oblivious, though more likely just uncaring, of the way he grit his teeth at her words. "Hmm, apparently Stefan didn't feel the need to find you some proper sleeping attire before he put you to bed," Caroline tsked, noting he was still in the same clothes from last night. "No matter, we will just have to find you something more suitable, wont we?"

He merely grunted in reply, honestly not caring about his wardrobe, though his eyes narrowed at the mention of the other Original.

"Aw, you're no fun when you don't fight back, pet," she chided, walking around him as she observed him closely.

The eyes raking over his body sent a shiver down his spine. "I thought you wanted me to do whatever you said," he ground out, annoyed with her seemingly capricious nature.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she came to a halt in front of him. "If I wanted someone to fawn all over me and do everything I said without question, I would go hang out with Stefan."

He couldn't help the sudden tenseness of his body at the mention of the solemn Original. Klaus didn't know why he suddenly felt such a massive dislike for the other male, not that Stefan was particularly likeable in his opinion, but ever since last night Klaus had felt a burning rage overtake him whenever he thought of Stefan; especially in reference to Caroline.

This change had not gone unnoticed by her, either.

"Hmm, what's this?" she asked thoughtfully, taking a step closer to the vampire. "Is someone… jealous of Steffy?"

He couldn't help the growl that slipped past his lips, or the way his hands suddenly clenched into fists at the familiar nickname.

"Interesting…"

Caroline tilted her head as she regarded him, her gaze merciless as it raked over his body. Considering.

Suddenly she flashed into Klaus, slamming him against the wall and holding him there with her superior strength. She pressed her body against his, her curves flush against him.

"I want to know," she drawled, her gaze dipping down to stare at his pulse point for a moment too long. Caroline moved in even closer, her lips a hairsbreadth from his. "Do you want me?" she asked, eyes half lidded now, a dark blue that entranced him. She tilted her head closer still, her lips now brushing his as she spoke, "Do you need me?"

A shiver ran through him, thoughts of the last time he had tasted her lips running rampant through his mind. Everything was so much clearer now, free from the effects of the venom, so much more heightened. It made his blood run hot, her body against his, and him finally able to move back. This was wrong, so very wrong, he knew that. Yet it felt anything but.

"Tell me, Niklaus," she breathed, her tongue flicking against his lips as she spoke they were so close.

Suddenly, he flipped them around, pressing her back to the wall instead. She could have easily stopped him, even if he had initially caught her off guard, but the Original was interested to see how this would play out.

Caroline eyed him curiously, raising an eyebrow as she smirked at him, waiting.

Klaus was breathing heavily as he held her there, though they both knew she could get away effortlessly if she wished. With hard eyes he regarded her for a moment, deciding where to go from there. In the end, he knew there was only one way this would turn out, and he was both thrilled and afraid of it.

Mind made up, he pressed his body to her, nose buried in the soft curls that hung loose around her neck. She could feel the hard planes of his body against her, as well as something else equally as hard, and she knew she had him. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck, stroking his hair in a gentle motion that seemed completely at odds with her normal countenance; it made him shudder.

"Yes," he said against her neck, his voice hard as he answered her. Klaus pulled back, his eyes darkening as he met her gaze. "I loathe that I want you," he spat before crashing his lips against hers, kissing her harshly. One hand wound itself into her hair, roughly tilting her head, giving him a better angle as his other hand forged a blistering path down her front.

Caroline moaned against his lips, enjoying his rough handling.

"I hate that I need you," he groaned into her mouth, their tongues moving savagely over one another as he pulled her knee up roughly, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist.

She happily complied, grinding herself into him, showing him who was really in control regardless of the freedoms she allowed him.

Klaus reached down to push her skirt up further, thankful she had a penchant for them. He tore her panties from her unceremoniously, drawing a growl from the hybrid. He ignored her however, his hand quickly working at his belt, pushing his pants just low enough to release his hard cock. He pumped himself in his hand a few times, locking eyes with her as he broke their angry kiss. Without further warning he pulled her hips against him, thrusting up into her.

Caroline cried out at the unexpected pleasure. She had been more than ready for him, despite his quick pace, and she had a sneaking suspicion the baby vampire had known as well. She also took note of the way he paused momentarily, gauging her reaction before he began a rigorous pace, pushing her hard against the wall with every thrust. She was torn between finding it endearing and annoying; she would have to decide later though, as the sight of black veins forming beneath his eyes caught her attention.

"Would you like another taste?" she purred, her voice oddly steady as her body was constantly jarred by his movements. "You only have to ask," she teased, baring her neck to him.

His fangs descended involuntarily, and he bit his own lip as he struggled to restrain himself.

"Come now, Klaus, why deny yourself what you want? You know what I want to hear, just say it," she drawled, running one red nail along her throat, cutting the skin. His eyes intently followed the drop of blood that ran down, disappearing into her blouse.

"Please," he finally rasped, the scent of her blood too much.

Caroline purred in pleasure, bending her neck for him and allowing him to drink. Her eyes rolled back at the feeling of his fangs piercing her skin and the overeager way in which he greedily swallowed her blood.

Klaus bit out a gasp, his fangs losing their hold on her as he felt the prick of her teeth in his own neck, drinking from him in return.

"It's only fair to share," he felt as well as heard the heated words whispered into his skin.

He moaned in reply, teeth returning to her jugular as his thrusts increased in speed, an incredible haze of lust descending on him as he bloodshared with her. He had never felt something like this before. The heat clawing its way through his veins, it was like he was on fire.

And he never wanted it to be put out.

Caroline broke away from his neck with a loud gasp, head slamming back against the wall as he felt her constrict around him in her release. Her heels dug into his back as her legs tightened around him, drawing a growl of pleasured pain from his throat. He couldn't help but quickly follow her over the edge of pleasure, slamming his lips against hers in a bloody kiss as he gave one final, hard thrust into her willing body.

After a few moments of heavy panting, Klaus felt himself slump down, pressing her further against the wall. His legs felt like jelly. It hadn't been a particularly long fuck, but it was definitely the most mindblowing orgasm he had ever experienced.

He vaguely wondered if it was the same for her, pushing aside the thought that he hoped so as he felt her disentangle herself from him and slide away. Klaus turned to face her, his back now resting against the wall as he continued to pant, straining to return his breathing to normal as he allowed the wall to support him.

Caroline, however, seemed to have no such difficulties. He watched with shock as she simply straightened her clothes as if nothing had happened and walked to the middle of the room on those deadly heels, not even a hitch in her step.

"Oh Stefan," she called, brushing some dried blood from her chest in distaste.

Klaus barely had time to frown when the other man immediately appeared. His features deepened into a scowl at the implication of such a sudden appearance. Had Stefan been waiting nearby the entire time? Had he heard them?

As if to answer his thoughts, Stefan sent a knowing smirk his way, eyes running down the baby vampire's body smugly, hovering tauntingly over the spent cock hanging out of Klaus' pants before turning his attention back to the beautiful yet deadly blonde.

"I need to wash up and find a new shirt," she pouted at Stefan, shooting him wide innocent eyes that made Klaus burn with envy. "And I need you to find some clean clothes for my pet," she added, gracing Klaus with a knowing smirk before she began to walk from the room, Stefan following.

Klaus couldn't even form words, his confused rage mixing with exhaustion, leaving him silent and uncomfortable.

"Come along when you're ready, pet," Caroline called over her shoulder as an afterthought as she allowed Stefan to lead her from the room, one hand low on her back, guiding her.

Stefan looked back into the room before they reached the door, catching Klaus' eye and giving him a smirk as his hand dipped dangerously low for a moment, sending Klaus a silent challenge as they left the room.

Klaus' temper immediately flared, a feeling of possession washing over him. He tried not to dwell on it, however, as he slumped to the floor, exhaustion winning out. He didn't want to think about how attached to her he was already becoming, how much he was beginning to realize he wanted to be with her. Klaus was in deep, and he feared he was about to drown.

_But what a sweet death it would be_ , he thought as he licked her blood from his lips, already anticipating the next taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have as far as already written drabbles in this universe. If you would like to read more let me know and maybe send me a prompt or vague idea as I didn't start this with any particular direction in mind (the curse of the drabble: every time you write something you end up enjoying, you rarely have any future plans for it, so continuing to write in that universe can be difficult).


End file.
